


Kung Pao Chicken Dreams

by JuiceCup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Emma birthday and she decides to change their dinner plans, opting instead for a quiet evening at home with Regina.</p><p>A fun, fluffy ficlet about Swan Queen Sexy Sweetness.  Rated M for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kung Pao Chicken Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing exercise turned into a ficlet and is meant to be just tiny stolen moments from a special day in Emma and Regina's marriage.

Regina walks in and pleads, "Give me just 15 minutes to freshen up and we can head to the restaurant.”

 

Emma grabs her hand before she can proceed upstairs and says, "I cancelled our reservation."

 

"What? Why?"

 

"I had Chinese take out brought in instead. I’m keeping it warm by magic. I’m getting _really_ good."

 

"Okay." Regina is a little confused. Emma takes her bag and coat from her and quickly puts them in spots that Regina would approve of. With a quizzical gaze, the older woman follows her until the blonde turns, caresses her cheeks and nears for a heady kiss.

 

Regina mewls blissfully as Emma's tongue begs for entrance with light flicks along the voluptuous ruby red brim of her mouth. The brunette parts her lips to allow her own tongue to come out and play and together they engage in a kiss that bewitches the senses and leaves a burgeoning appetite for more.

 

"Come with me." Emma takes her hand and leads her into the dining room where the mayor notices that their sturdy table has been turned into a makeshift bed.

 

"You’re joking, Miss Swan. What is all this?" Emma's arms wrap around her middle and bring her forward for more kisses.

 

The birthday girl murmurs against her wife’s smooth flesh just beneath her ear, "It's for me to unwrap my present."

 

"I haven't given it to you yet," sniggers Regina as she pushes back on her love’s shoulders seeking escape.

 

"But you will." Emma wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. Regina has a faint idea of Emma’s intentions and it is only confirmed when she hears the rasp of her skirt zipper being pulled down and Emma is licking the rim of her ear; just the way she likes. "I've been thinking long and hard all day about what I want for my birthday and I can't think of anything I want more than my tongue buried inside you."

 

Regina gasps, "That's... what you want?"

 

"Mmm-hmmm..." Emma manages as the skirt drops to the floor and her fingers knead the soft curves of Regina's ass through her hose and skimpy, expensive underwear. The blonde murmurs indecently, because she knows the mayor secretly likes dirty bedroom talk, "I want you to fuck my face, babe, and come hard and loud."

 

Emma sucks on Regina's tongue and it makes it a little hard to concentrate.

 

"Darling, wouldn't you prefer to go upstairs..."

 

"No, Regina. It's my birthday, I call the shots. But don't worry. We’ll make it to the bedroom eventually. Where do you think I'm going to fuck YOUR face?"

 

The brunette's sharp intake of breath comes at the same time her nipples tighten under her blouse.

 

"I know you like it." Emma kisses Regina lightly, walking her backwards. "I know you like me rubbing my slick pussy all over your mouth and screaming your name. I'm your naughty little Princess Charming, aren't I, My Queen?"

 

Regina’s eyes close on a lustful groan. Emma had invented this fantasy a few weeks ago and Regina had climaxed keenly to it, multiple times.

 

"My Queen... only you can turn me on until I’m dripping down the inside of my thighs, begging for your fingers. But right now..." Emma gazes lovingly at her, "… I just want you, slick and hot underneath my mouth, so that I may worship you…” the savior kisses her queen and then licks her mouth hotly, “… and taste you.” Emma lifts Regina and settles her bottom on the table’s edge, “... the love of my life."

 

It never ceases to amaze Regina how her wife can turn her from hot and horny into enchanted and touched; one minute she is a blazing fire and the next she is all a puddle of sentimental mush, warm and soft.

 

Regina thinks as Emma pushes her down on the duvet covered table top and lies on top of her that it was the absolute best thing about being with Emma Swan.

 

 

Two hours pass and they have thoroughly loved one another; on the dining room table and in their bedroom, and are submerged in a warm bath together. Regina leans back against Emma, both wet from head to toe, and she feeds the birthday girl dinner straight from the take out box.

 

“So what _did_ you get me for my birthday? I have searched the house high and low.”

 

“Not behind the canned vegetables in the pantry apparently.”

 

“Vegetables, yuck. What is it?”

 

Regina feeds Emma a bite and then herself. “A new car stereo for that yellow clunk heap that you persist on puttering all over town.”

 

“The Sony one?” Emma’s head perks up in surprised interest, ignoring Regina’s usual insult to her yellow Volkswagen bug.

 

“I believe so.”

 

“The one that not only plays music but that I can also take phone calls on and stream Pandora?”

 

“Who?” Regina searches for the peanuts in their meal, liking them a lot. “Henry said to get that one, so I got that one.”

 

Emma excitedly prattles on, “The one that plays CDs, flash drives, music players with HD radio ALL in high-fidelity audio with a 220-watt amplifier?”

 

Regina frowns, “The name is Queen Regina, not Queen Latifah. I surely have no idea what you just said.”

 

“BABE!” Water splashes over the tub’s edge as Emma surprises Regina nearly taking her under. Now Emma lies on top of her showering her face with grateful kisses.

 

“Miss Swan!” Emma silences her with a firm kiss that softens when Regina’s lips begin to move and part beneath her own.

 

“Regina, you’re the best.”

 

“Emma, you’re a lunatic.”

 

Emma purposely shimmies her body against the brunette’s seductively, “There’s a lot of love in this tub.”

 

Regina peeks over her wife’s shoulder, “There’s also a lot of Kung Pao Chicken floating in it too.”

 

They share a warm chuckle and kiss. “Okay,” Emma suggests, “Into the shower we go.”

 

“Seduction, bath, shower…” Regina jibes. “I haven’t been DRY since I walked through the door.”

 

“Per my evil plan!” Emma grins devilishly. “Does the Queen wish her naughty Princess Charming to wash the zucchini off her butt?”

 

“Emma…” Regina chortles and lets her wife’s arms circle her waist and carry her into the shower for more loving and once under the spray, Regina is happy to see that Emma is playful and seductive again.

 

“My Queen, please have mercy…”

 

“Oh, Emma,” she almost laughs, placing their foreheads together and then she watches her wife fall to her knees. Oh, how Regina loves her charming lunatic princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I know some will have wanted me to... um, write the smut part, LOL, and I could have, but honestly this was never really about the sex, but Swan Queen sweetness with a tinge of sexy that I was shooting for.


End file.
